A Plaid Blanket In A Storm
by sidhefaerie
Summary: Summary: Lance and Elena have a picnic on a not so sunny day. A/N: Written for Merlin Writer's Daisy Chain


**Characters:** Lancelot (Lance)/Elena

**Rating:** K+/PG

**Summary:** Lance and Elena have a picnic on a not so sunny day.

**Word Count:** 875

**A/N: Written for Merlin Writer's Daisy Chain **

**A Plaid Blanket In A Storm**  
Lance knocked on the door of Elena's flat around noon on a Saturday and waited. Elena was always running late. They had been going out for about three months and not once had she been on time.

Lance looked at his watch and leaned against the door frame. He debated whether to knock again when he heard footsteps coming.

The door opened and Elena appeared blurry eyed and disheveled. She was wearing pink pajama pants with bunnies on them and an old faded T-shirt.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"It's nearly half past noon. Elena, I have everything ready for the picnic." Lance said. "Get dressed."

"Sorry. I was up late reading. It was a good book. I couldn't put it down." Elena walked back inside leaving the door open. "It looks like we may have to cancel anyway."

"What?" Lance said as he came inside.

"Didn't you see the clouds over the river? It's going to pour." Elena said. She pointed over to her large front window.

Lance grinned. "I think I may have a solution. I'll be right back."

Elena looked confused as he went back out the open door and down the stairs.

Elena sighed and shrugged. "Why do I always fancy the mental ones?"

Lance came back with a picnic hamper and a plaid blanket. He grinned as he put them down on the floor. "We will have an indoor picnic."

"I like the sound of that. I really didn't want to cancel especially after you went to so much trouble. I'll be right back after I put on some decent clothes." Elena went to get dressed as Lance set up the picnic in the middle of the lounge floor.

When she came back he had set everything out including a bottle of wine and two glasses. Lance smiled as she looked at everything with awe.

"I don't think I have ever had wine on a picnic." Elena said.

"I thought we should give it a try." Lance shrugged.

Lance held out his hand and helped her sit on the blanket. He sat down next to her and poured a glass of wine.

"I hope you like this." Lance said as he handed her the glass. He poured another for himself. "The man at the shop said it was a good one. I know nothing about wine."

Elena took a sip and nodded. "It is very nice. From the looks of all this, you have done this before? Possibly for 'she who must not be named'?"

Lance laughed. "Once. She wasn't impressed. She is happy now and so am I."

"Really? What makes you happy?" Elena asked.

"You do in your pink bunny pajamas." Lance laughed. "They are adorable by the way."

"I can't believe I even let you see those. You make me forget myself." Elena blushed.

Lance leaned in for a kiss and Elena rewarded him with one. Her lips tasted like the wine. He sighed as they parted.

Outside a large clap of thunder sounded. It seemed to vibrate the air around them. A flash of lightning followed close behind.

Elena jumped. "I hate storms. I always have ever since I was a young child."

"I'm here so you have nothing to be afraid of. I will protect you." Lance said. He brushed back a stray curl from her face. "I will always protect you."

"Like a knight in shining armor?" Elena smiled at him as she teased him with a piece of cheese.

Lance laughed. "Well my mother did name me 'Lancelot'. I don't think the armor would be very practical in a thunderstorm however."

Lance took a bit of the cheese she offered and fed her a cucumber slice.

Elena giggled. She was halfway through the glass of wine and was starting to feel its effects. Her cheeks were pink. She wasn't sure if it was from the wine or the company.

There was another clap of thunder and an even brighter flash of lightning.

Lance moved closer to Elena and put his arm around her. Elena looked into his eyes and saw his concern for her. She leaned into his side and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you." Elena said as lance pulled her closer. .

Lance tipped her head up with a finger under her chin. "It is my honor and duty, My Lady."

Elena giggled. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him softly and deeply.

The next clap of thunder brought pouring rain along with more flashes of lightning. The lights flickered in the room and went out.

"Oh!" Elena said as she looked up.

"You aren't afraid of the dark are you?" Lance whispered.

"No. I'm not afraid with you here to protect me." Elena said. "I think we can find something to do until the lights come back on."

"I'm sure we can." Lance said as he kissed her slowly.

Two hours later when the lights come back on. The picnic blanket had been deserted for the comfort of a soft bed and some afternoon lovemaking.

Lance gazed at Elena sleeping as she was tucked against his side in bed and made a vow to always bring wine for their picnics, especially on stormy afternoons.


End file.
